The child of wisdom and the sea
by knight 6991
Summary: What if Percy wasn't born to a mortal but instead he was the son of Poseidon and Athena. AU Rated T. Possible Percy x Artemis
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

AN things to know: Poseidon and Amphitrite not married, Gods can separate their essence to be in more than one place at the sametime.

Third Person POV

A loud scream pierced the silence of the makeshift delivery room in Hestia's palace. Hestia carefully wrapped the newborn boy in a blank it and pressed him into his mothers arms, Athena's arms. "He's beautiful" Athena said as the boy's cries died down "yes he is" Poseidon said looking down at his son, his signature grin of his face. The boy had a small tuft of black hair on his and greyish sea green eye's. "What are we going to do" Athena asked "if my father finds out about our relationship our son's life is forfeit" "we'll figure something out" Poseidon said kissing her forehead.

"You could raise him in the mortal world" Hestia said "but wouldn't Zeus still notice the presences of a new god" Poseidon asked, Hestia shook her head "I have a way of hiding his godly presence, his power will return to him at random sometime after he turns 17 and before he turns 25. The drawback to this is till his powers return he'll be in essence a half blood, a mortal. Normally I wouldn't recommend this but at the moment I can see no other option." she said. Athena thought for a moment "could I have a moment alone with Poseidon" "of course" Hestia said leaving the room. "I think we should do it" Athena said after Hestia left "are you sure?" Poseidon asked "we won't get to raise him if we send him to the mortal world" "not true" Athena said, Poseidon gave her a puzzled look.

"The ancient laws only state that a half blood must be raised by his mortal parent, since neither of us are mortal we can see him any time we want. I'll send part of my essence to raise him in the mortal world nobody will noticed if my power weakens a bit. You'll can visit him as often as you can and I'll change my looks so no one recognizes me." Athena said "ok" Poseidon said before calling Hestia back in and in forming her of their decision. She nodded and performed the ceremony "so what will you call him" Hestia asked "how about Perseus Jackson we could call him Percy for short" Athena said "Percy Jackson sounds great to me" Poseidon said.

Percy POV 12 years later

I was riding a bus with my best friend Grover on my way to a museum as part of a school field trip. My english teacher Mrs Dodds had been staring at me the whole ride and it was starting to really freak me out. While at the same time a classmate of mine named Nancy Bobofit kept throwing pieces of her PB&J at Grover which was making me mad. After one piece pegged him right between the eyes I moved to get up but Grover held me down "dude just let it go you're already on probation, besides I like peanut butter" Grover said "fine but I'm doing something if she keeps it up" I said, ironically Nancy stopped but I think it was more do to the fact that most of her sandwich was now on Grovers shirt.

To be honest I didn't really pay attention to what my latin teacher Mr Brunner was saying, he was my favorite teacher by far but the tour was all on Greek mythology and I have ADHD. My mom used to tell me a lot of them at bed time stories, although she would change them slightly. Heracules still did a lot of awesome stuff but he sounded like a huge jerk, Perseus the slayer of Medusa was made to be one of the greatest heroes of all time. Not because he killed Medusa but because he didn't let the fame go to his head, mom did seem really happy about him killing Medusa too.

Grover elbowed me knocking me out of my thoughts, "Percy would you mind telling me what this carving is depicting?" Mr Brunner asked for what was probably the 2nd or 3rd time if his tone was anything to go by. I looked at the stone in front of me but the carving was too worn to really make anything out, I looked around for one of those information signs but of course there was none. I was about to give up when I saw the inscription on the rock written in greek, and I was surprised that it actually made sense "it's Heracules fighting the nemean Lion right" "correct".

After the tour we went outside to have lunch, me and Grover sat by a fountain trying to enjoy the break but Nancy had other plans. "Hey losers" Nancy said dropping what was left of her lunch into Grovers lap spraying ketchup every where. I saw red and felt a pull in my gut, next thing I know Nancy is in the fountain soaking wet "Percy pushed me" Nancy shouted. "What, no I didn't" "Perseus Jackson!" Mrs Dodds said walking over to me with a triumphant look on her face "come with me".

I followed her back to the museum and into an empty room "look I don't know wha.." "where is it" she growled "where's what" I asked. "Don't play dumb with me give it to me!" she shouted her voice splitting and becoming in humanly deep. "I don't know what you're talking about" I said backing away Mrs Dodds turned into this leathery batwinged thing and flew at me "Percy catch" Mr Brunner shouted throwing me a sword which I caught easily. On instinct I swung the sword slicing the former Mrs Dodds in half who turned to dust right after.

I turned back to talk to Mr Brunner but he wasn't there, I went outside and found Mr brunner sitting in his wheelchair like nothing happened "um Mr Brunner" I said, he looked up from his book "ah my pen" he said grabbing the pen in my hand that had been a sword a few seconds earlier "please remember to bring your own writing utensils next time, now everyone back on the bus". "I hope Miss Johnson suspended you" Nancy said as I passed her, "Grover who's Miss Johnson" I asked. Grover hesitated for sec then said "she's the english teacher remember" "no thats Mrs Dodds" "who?".

I asked around and no one seemed to even remember her, Mrs dodds just seemed to disappear altogether which would normally be a dream come true but now was just freaking me out. Miss Johnson sat across from me and Grover on the ride back and let me just say she gave new meaning to the term chatter box. By the time we got back I couldn't take it anymore I jumped right off the bus grabbed my stuff and grabbed the next train home.

It was the last day of school so it didn't matter that I skipped my last class. Grover decided to come with me which was weird because he never skips class, I should know we have all the same classes. I never really skipped either if I did my mom would kill me but today I decided to make an exception. The whole ride Grover kept looking over his shoulder and all together being really weird.

At the station Grover had to use the bathroom, yelled good bye and hopped in a cab. I paid with a 20 and went up to my moms apartment "mom I'm home" I said opening the door. "Percy what are you doing home so early" she asked giving me a hug, mom was about 5' 10'' had black hair and grey eye's. "The day sucked and we were just going to watch a documentary on coins in my next class so I skipped". She folded her arms and gave me a stern look that made me a bit nervous "you're just lucky it's the last day of school or I'd ground yo for a month" she said "but as it is why don't you go get packed" "why" I asked "because we going to montauk" she said giving me a wink "really" I said excitedly "yep, your father is going to meet us there".

I gave my mom another hug and ran into my bedroom, we had been going to montauk since I could remember. It's special to my parents for some reason, I think they met there or something but I never really asked. I was also excited that my dad was coming, he was gone a lot on business but always seemed to make it home for the important things. He also never married my mom but I don't know why they seem to love each other, I brought it up once and my mom said that they were just waiting for the right time.

When I came out of my room my mom was talking to our super, his name was Gabe, he reeked of beer, and he put the ug in ugly. My once said that he was so ugly he made Hephaestus look like a prince, I laughed but found her choice of words a little weird. "So how about it Sally wanted to ditch the kid and join me for dinner" ever since we moved here Gabe had been trying to go out with my mom and once ended up in a fist fight with my dad for bad mouthing my mom for turning him down yet again. "As I have told you before the answer is no now if you excuses me I'll be leaving now" she said picking up her bag and locking the door behind us "hey I wasn't done talking to you yet" Gabe said grabbing moms arm, in a split second she judo flipped him and said "I have warned you about leaving me alone bother me again and I will call the cops" then we hopped in the car and headed to montauk.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Athena POV

"You ready" I called "ya bring it" Percy replied, it was our second day here and Poseidon had arrived about an hour ago with my step son Triton. We had introduced him to Percy when he was 4, thinking it was best if the siblings got to know each other while Percy was still young. I was a little apprehensive at first because Triton usually didn't care for Poseidons other children, personally I thought it had something to do with Tritons mother Amphitrite. She was one of Poseidons' ex-girlfriends and the only one he ever actually planned on marrying besides me, but the day Triton was born she kinda lost it.

Poseidon hadn't even proposed yet but Amphitrite declared herself his queen and started to treat everyone like they were second class, gone was the kind loving woman he knew so Poseidon never proposed and once openly said he wasn't going to, ever. This made Amphitrite bitter and she fed her bitterness into her son, so when he met Percy he reacted much like I expected. He flat out refused to even acknowledge him which hurt Percy's feelings of course.

The next 2 years were kinda ruff, Percy would go out of his way to be nice to Triton from making him stuff in his art class to getting him birthday presents. I thought it was all for not but I couldn't bring myself to tell Percy that and it was a good thing I didn't because for the first time since Poseidon admitted his love for me I was caught completely off guard. I went to pick Percy up from school, he was in first grade by the way and would not go unless promised I would still be home when he got back, any way I found him getting picked on by this little fifth grader. I was about to step in but an older guy in his 20 scared the kid off then bent down and picked Percy up.

I realized that the man was Triton, he had finally accepted Percy as his brother. Since then Percy had idolized him, Triton had become his brother full blood or no and I had never seen two brothers closer and for me Triton was just as much my son as Percy was and I think he felt the same.

Coming back to the present we were playing volleyball parents VS kids and it was my serve so I did. Percy dove to catch it which he did but at the same time rebonded it right into the net and his fathers face that happened to be directly behind it. Both me and Triton collapsed to the ground laughing, it's not every day that you get to see the ruler of the seas get knocked to the ground by a volleyball "thats enough for today" Poseidon said standing up.

We walked back to our little cabin that was pretty much a dump in every sense of the word. It was tiny, there was sand everywhere, and the beds sucked. But we still loved coming here, despite three of us being gods and as such used to better accommodations. I had to admit that mortals were onto something because this crappy cabin had brought us closer together as a family and I couldn't have been happier, plus our choice of raising Percy in an average income home rather than a rich one like we could have had taught him humility which I was grateful for.

Poseidon and Triton left later that day to 'get milk' which was code for 'we're quickly checking in on our domains and will be back soon'. I started making dinner while Percy sat silently at the table which was strange I mean he wasn't a chatterbox but he still was hardly ever this quite"Percy are you ok" I asked leaving the stew to simmer. "Ya just thinking" he said "this can't be good" I said sarcastically sitting down next to him "ha ha ha" he replied humorlessly. I gave a slight laugh and put my arm around him "so what is it" I asked "well do you remember Mrs Dodds" he asked and I nodded.

He had come home several times that year complaining about his english teacher giving him trouble for no reason, I had never met her personally because Percy insisted on taking care of it himself. "Well yesterday the whole ride to the museum she just staring at me, then at lunch Nancy starting picking on Grover which made me mad then next I know she sitting in the water fountain screaming the I pushed her" he said 'his abilities are starting to manifest' I thought.

"Mrs Dodds came over and made me follow her into the museum where she started screaming 'give it to me' over and over. I tried to explain that I didn't know what she was talking about but then she turned into this bat thing and my pen from Mr Brunner was suddenly a sword, I slashed Mrs Dodds who turned to dust, and then nobody remembered who Mrs Dodds was. But if you remember her then I'm not crazy so what is going on" Percy said some what frantically at the last little bit.

I felt panicked 'he was attacked by a fury, we're going to have to send him to camp half blood' I thought. It almost killed me to admit that, he was so young why couldn't we just have a few more years before he entered the world of the gods. I could try to convince Percy it didn't happen but fortunately or unfortunately Percy had inherited my brains whether I liked it or not, it was only a matter of time before he figured it out "Percy there's some things you need to kno-" I started to say before Poseidon flashed in which nearly scared Percy to death.

Percy POV

I fell backwards out of my chair after my dad suddenly appeared in a flash of golden light, he looked straight at my mom and they had one of their silent conversations which didn't seem so weird anymore. Mom paled but nodded before dad kneeled in front of me and placing a hand on both of my shoulders "look Percy I know you must have a lot of questions right now" he said 'that's an understatement' I thought.

"But I can't answer them right now, all I can tell yo is this. Your friend Grover is on his way here, he's going to take you some place safe but you need to hurry once you get there I'll claim you with in a week. Also if anyone asks your mother is your mortal parent-" this confused me a ton but I let him continue "-and you can't tell anyone that me or Triton came to see you at all, normally thats against the rules but you were a special case. Now I'll be leaving with your mother to keep her safe, I love you remember that" he gave me a hug as he pulled back and I was immediately pull into a hug by my mom "I love you Percy" she said with tears in her eyes before disappearing in a flash of golden light with dad.

About thirty seconds later Grover burst through the door painting "Percy...found you...need to move...now" he said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the cabin "go whe.." I started to say before a roar erupted into the air "you know what we can talk later".

Grover had a cab waiting by the road, when the diver asked what the roar was Grover said it was a bear. We rode in the cab for about an hour before the driver pulled over "what are we stopping for" Grover asked "you said you had 20 bucks to pay with, well we just hit that so unless you got more this is your stop". Grover was pissed but we got out "c'mon it's only a mile up the road" he said spriting.

"Where are we going" I said running to catch up "some place safe" he called back, we took a turn and started heading up a hill with a giant pine tree on top but we stopped dead in our tracks when a figure stepped between us and the top of the hill. It was 8 feet tall and looked like someone had crossed a pro wrestler with a bull, with a start I realized it was the miniature and for the first time in my life I felt helplessly afraid.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Percy POV

Despite my fear I could already feel my brain working, what did I know about the Minotaur. It has bad eyesight, bulls can't make sharp turns, it's not known for it's brains. All this information just coming to me like out of a file and it felt great. The Minotaur lowered it's head and charged "Grover hold on" I said grabbing his arm before he could run "what! can't you see it's coming". "Just hold it" I said, at the last second I shoved him out of the way and leaped to the other side "it can't make sharp turns" I called to Grover as he got up. I think he wanted to say something but our 'conversation' was interrupted by another roar by the minotaur as it charged again, apparently reds not the color that attracts bulls it's blue because this thing really seemed to like my shirt.

I did the same thing I did last time jumping aside at the last second and by sheer luck dodged his hand that shot to grab me 'ok so apparently he does have a little bit of brains' I thought. 'ok so if I jump to the side his hand goes for me' I thought looking to my left at Grover who was unconscious next to a tree after getting hit by the Minotaur's other hand, as I caught sight of the tree I got an idea. I grabbed the biggest rock I could find and stepped next to a tree "hey bone I'm over here, or are you just too stupid to actually catch me" I called which succeeded in really ticking him off. Naturally he put his head down and charged and I waited till the last second to dodge, as I expected his hand was waiting there to hit me which it did. But it barely even hurt because his arm literally moved like two inches before hitting the tree causing his shoulder to snap as he was forced to a complete stop mid charge. The minotaur stumbled before falling flat on his face and I seized the opportunity to slam my rock down on his skull with all my might from his wounded side.

He disintegrated and that's when my adrenaline wore off, all of the sudden I was tired and my muscles hurt. Tiredly I walked over to Grover and dragged him over the hill before collapsing in front of some blond girl.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in a tent, I went to sit up but my back had other ideas "ow" I croaked as I just about flopped onto the floor. Thankfully Grover who was sitting next to my bed caught me "careful there Percy" he said, I would have responded but as I looked at his legs something really seemed wrong. "um Grover am I on any medication" I asked, he sighed like he got this a lot "no your not and before you ask yes I do have goat legs" he said.

"So I'm guessing that thing with the Minotaur wasn't a dream" I said "yep". "Great" I said sitting up with Grover's help "what's up with my back?" I asked "you strained it somehow during your fight with the Minotaur, here drink this it'll help trust me" he said handing me a glass that looked like it had apple juice in it.

Cautiously I took a sip, it wasn't apple juice but it tasted so much better. It was like my mom's cookies she would make every fourth of July, it also made my back feel better so I started to chug the drink. About half way through Grover started getting ancy "Percy? you might want to stop, dude stop seriously, STOP!" he said yelling the last part as I finished off the drink. He quickly ripped the now empty glass out of my hands and put a hand on my forehead.

"hm that's strange" he said after a while "what's strange" I asked, I may have looked calm but at that particular moment I was freaking out and him saying something was strange didn't help. "Usually half bloods can't drink that much nectar without burning up but you're not even sweating" Grover said "whoa back up, what do you mean half bloods and what does that have to do with me" I said still in freakout mood. Grover scratched his head "um you know the Greek gods and all that" he said "ya" I said "well they're real, the gods, the monsters all of them are real".

I really wanted to say something like 'ya and I'm Zeus' but I couldn't really say that after fighting the minotaur, plus as I tried to deny it I felt like I was denying my own existence. "ok" I said "really just like that?" Grover said "well I just fought the minotaur and you have goat legs" I said "touche" Grover said "that just makes this easier, so do you know what a demigod is".

"Aren't they like half god half mortal or something like that right?" "that's correct" Grover said "but what does that have to do with me" I asked. Grover stared at me for second before it clicked in my head "you can't be serious" I said "you think I'm a demigod". "I don't think I know" Grover said "that drink you just had is called nectar, it's the drink of the gods regular mortals can't have it without dying. Demigods can drink and it heals you, but only if used in small amounts".

When I didn't respond right away Grover asked if I was fine "ya just need a minute" I said "here follow me" Grover said. We walked out of the tent and down to a huge white house "we call this the big house" Grover said and I could see why. On the porch I noticed a familiar bearded man in a wheelchair playing cards "Mr. Brunner?" I asked. Mr. Brunner turned around "ah Percy my boy, good to see you" he said "what are you doing here" I asked.

"he's our activities director" Grover said, "also my name isn't Mr. Brunner that's just a name I took during my time at your school" Brunner said. "So what is your name then?" I asked "Chiron" he said.

Athena POV

"How's Percy doing" Poseidon asked as he entered the study in my palace where I was watching Percy "he's doing fine" I said "he took the news about the gods and him being a demigod surprisingly well. We did run into a little bit of trouble when his friend gave him some nectar and he drank too much, but I don't think he's realized the truth". Percy may have had his godhood and immortality taken but he was still born from two immortals which came with a few lasting side effects. Since his body was still that of an immortal it held the same properties such as, being able to eat and drink as much ambrosia and nectar as he wanted, being able to see the true forms of gods as he had no mortal half that would burn away, and having golden icor for blood which was a problem we quickly solved by giving him a necklace when he was three that makes it look like regular mortal blood (thankfully he never takes it off, not even when he's sleeping).

Looking back to the small pool of water next to my desk I saw Percy getting shown around camp half blood by his younger sister Annabeth. Poseidon and I stood there watching Percy for an hour or so, he tried his hand at archery and failed miserably after shooting the arrow at a near 90 degree angle to the direction he was facing "guess he got his archery skills from me" Poseidon said. Next he went down to visit the cabins, most of them he just walked by barely paying any attention but when he past mine he took a special interest in it.

Percy asked a few questions about the cabin which Annabeth willingly answered, then went over to another one of my children and his younger brother Malcolm who was drawing up plans for a building he wanted to have built one day. Percy asked a few questions as for how he was going to distribute the weight and what not. Malcolm clearly enjoying having someone to talk to about it and understand explained everything. I couldn't help but smile, Percy didn't even know that Malcolm was his younger brother yet looking at the to you would have thought that was the case.

After Malcolm explained how a certain set of crossbeams would be holding up most of the top floor Percy pointed out that the ceiling wouldn't hold, Malcolm was naturally a little depressed as he would have to start over on the whole thing but Percy showed him how he could fix the problem by adding a simple set of stone columns on both sides of the room. At this I flat out laughed, Percy despite being my son having skipped a few grades and having a natural sense for architecture didn't really care for it that much. He was more interested in the sea and had even designed a few ships of his own that made a several modern ships obsolete, he didn't know that of course he just drew the plans for fun 'guess we know where he got his brains from' I thought.

Hermes flashed in which both scared me since I had been completely focused on the pool of water and pissed me off "Hermes! how many times have I told you to knock!" I said "Sorry, but father has called an emergency council meeting" Hermes said "and why are you here Poseidon". "I was thinking about doing some renovations in my palace and I wanted to get Athena's opinion" Poseidon said, it was a lie of course but I was proud of my fiance for coming up with a convincing one so fast. "We'll be right there" I said, Hermes flashed out and I gave Poseidon a quick kiss before doing the same.

Please review (it helps with the motivation)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Percy POV

Personally I could have stayed and hung out with Malcolm all day but Annabeth said we need to get on with the tour if we were going to finish before dinner. "So who's your mortal parent" Annabeth asked. "My mom" I said remembering the warning from my father. Annabeth seemed confused by this answer "what is it" I asked. "It's just your eyes and they way you just understood what Malcolm was talking about. If your dad was a mortal I would have easily assumed you were a son of Athena but now I just don't know." She said and I could tell she didn't like not knowing.

I noticed she kept glancing up at my head or rather right above it "What are you looking for" I asked. "I'm waiting to see if you get claimed" she said. "what do you mean claimed" I asked. "You know how demigods are half mortal half god?" she asked. "yeah". "Well sometimes the gods don't own up to having certain kids leaving them unclaimed. We can guess at who their godly parent is but unless their godly parent claims them we can't know for sure." she said "Some demigods go their who lives waiting to get claimed." I was actually kinda shocked 'really if you're going to have them you should at least own up to it' I thought, then I remembered how my dad promised to claim me in a week when some gods wouldn't claim their kids at all 'thanks dad'.

"Do gods ever visit their kids at all?" I asked. Annabeth shook her head "no, there are ancient laws set up by Zeus that limits exactly how much contact they can have with their kids. My mother Athena visits us in our dreams on our birthday but that's about all the laws will let her do.". 'so that's why I can't tell anyone I saw my dad often let alone at all, Zeus would have his head for breaking the rules' I thought.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of a horn blowing "time for dinner" Annabeth said. Since I was still 'undetermined' I had to sit with the Hermes cabin, the table was way too small so I had to sit half off the bench but I tried not to complain. The head counselor of the Hermes cabin was a guy named Luke who actually turned out to be a pretty cool guy. I gave my offering to my father as per instruction from Luke and an offering to Hermes as a thank you for letting me stay in his cabin.

After dinner everybody went down to the campfire but as I was leaving I noticed a little girl with brown hair tending to the fire so I went back, "arent you coming to the campfire" I asked. She looked up at me and for the first time I noticed her eyes were red like a fire but they felt comforting instead of scary like you might think "thank you Perseus" she said "but I must be getting back to Olympus".

"How do you know my name" I asked. "I know your name because I was there when your father gave it to you, I was your mothers midwife" she said. I was little unsure of what to say so I asked "how do you know my dad". She gave me a small smile "you'll find out soon enough, but for now you can call me aunt Hestia" she said before flashing away.

The next two days were rather uneventful, I went to classes with the Hermes cabin ate dinner and went to bed. On the third day I got to try pegasus riding for the first time and I just have to say it was great. The pegasus did everything I told it to and even our teacher Selina from the Aphrodite cabin said I was a natural.

Next up was sword practice, I was actually really excited for this. When I was 9 Triton came home with a set of wooden swords, he taught me the proper way to hold it and we practiced all day. Triton has been teaching me how to use one ever since so I was kinda excited to see how well I compared to everyone else.

"Ok so for this I'm going to need a volunteer" Luke said "Percy how about you". "newbie is going to get his but kicked" one of them said as I stepped forward. I pulled out my sword and got into the starting stance my brother had taught me, the sword didn't feel quite right but it was the best I find. "Um Percy, how do know the starting stance" Luke said shocked by my actions. I almost said my brother taught me but my father said I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about him "I don't know" I said "it just feels right".

Luke POV

I wasn't really sure what to make of Percy as of yet but right now I couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't giving me the whole story. 'I'll find out what he's hiding later but for now I got a class to teach' I thought to myself, I walked everyone through the simple disarming technique and then asked Percy to try it himself. I came at him barely even trying but when he blocked my sword I could tell this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought, the look in his eyes told me that much.

I stepped up my game and Percy did also, we weren't fighting at full strength yet but more just trying to get a feel for each others style. 'if he's never had any training than I'm a satyre' I thought, while I was thinking I dropped my guard and Percy saw it expertly disarming my. The rest of the Hermes cabin was silent so I decided to speak up "Nice job man" I said as I tried to catch my breath. "Not bad yourself" Percy said, the conch horn blew calling everyone for lunch. "Percy can I have a word with you" I asked, he nodded "everyone else go and head up to lunch".

Percy POV

"Where did you learn to do that" Luke asked after everyone left "I've never met anyone who could fight like that without any training, not even a child of Ares someone has to have taught you". "No one taught me" I said "the closest thing I've had to training is horsing around using sticks with some friends". Luke looked skeptical but dropped it 'I'm going to need to be more careful' I thought 'if I keep this up people are going to start asking questions I can't answer'.

Later that night we had capture the flag, the Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite cabins were on the blue team while the Ares, Dionysus, Apollo, and Demeter cabins made up the red team. Chiron announced the rule, no killing, maiming, etc then we left to make up our battle plan, since I was one of the newest campers having only been here a week I ended up getting border patrol which I was ok with because I didn't really want any more attention.

I sat next to the river that served as the boundary for the game for almost an hour with nothing but the sounds of the forest for company. Although I was beyond bored I was glad no one could see me, my armor was way too loose and my helmet was 3 sizes too big. I felt like five year old dressed in his dads armor.

At around the two hour mark I heard some rustling in the bushes and got into my ready stance, 3 kids stumbled out of the woods laughing like lunatics "did you see the look on that kids face when we ambushed him" one of them said. "ya he was all like 'just leave me alone the flags that way' too bad for him we weren't looking for the flag" another replied. At that point the three of them noticed me "well looks like we found another punching bag" the first one said advancing.

He made a wild swing to my left side but I was able to par it easily before countering, he made a few attempts using the same wild swings which didn't make sense to me. 'Why he would he attack so carelessly' I thought 'wait where did the other two go', realization dawned on me too late as another one of his buddies slammed into me from behind with his shield forcing me to trip and fall in the river. The second I hit the water I felt energy surge through me, I rushed to my feet only to roll away when the same buddy who hit me with his shield attempted smack me with the flat of his blade. The third one who was wielding a spear attempted to jab me with it. I caught the top foot or so of the spear mid thrust and snapped it off before slamming my shield into the guys face knocking him out.

The first guy came at me again, I was able to catch both his sword and shield with my own but I was stuck there. His other friend made a swing at my shield arm that would easily have taken the whole thing off so I made a rash and dumb decision, I slammed my head into his giving us both a huge headache but releasing me so I could move but I still ended up with a deep gash on my arm. "No killing or maiming remember" I said. "oops looks like I lost my deserts for a month" he said laughing. He charge at me but I stepped aside and slammed the but of my sword into his head making him drop like a sack of lead.

"Percy" somebody called behind me and I turned to see Annabeth and Malcolm running towards me. "Hey guys" I called "you just missed the party". "What party…never mind where's the three sons of Ares" Annabeth asked. "You mean them" I said point to the guy's I just knocked out. "Yes…Percy! your arm " Malcolm asked. "I know I got cut in my little fight…". "Percy look at your arm" Annabeth said, I was somewhat annoyed about being cut off but did as she asked. To my surprised the wound was closing, a thin layer of water washed over it wiping away the blood and healing the wound.

We heard some screaming and Luke burst through the trees with the other teams flag and crossed the stream with it tailed by half the other team. The rest of two teams showed up along with Chiron "Blue team wins" he announced, he looked like he was going to say something else but instead he just stare at me with wide eyes. "what?" I said, Annabeth tugged on my shirt and pointed up at a sea green holographic image of a trident above my head. Chiron knelt down and the other campers followed his lead "Hail Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon god of the sea, storm bringer, and earth shaker.

Please review

Also I thought about giving Percy a sibling but I'm not sure so I'm leaving it up to you guys.

Please vote on whether or not he should have one and if it should be a boy or girl (the baby will also be a child of Poseidon and Athena) use the review option to vote. voting ends July 9th at 8:00 PM so hurry


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Percy POV

To be honest although my dad had claimed me I kinda hated staying in the Poseidon cabin. The night after capture the flag I went there with Annabeth, Grover, and Malcolm to check it out and to bring my stuff in. I didn't have much but still it was nice to have my friends there with me. The cabin was mostly empty with just a few beds and a desk in it. "Not much to this place" Grover said as we walked in.

I set my stuff on the bed and sat down "dude check it out you got your own bathroom" Malcolm said, the bathroom was nothing amazing but I was still happy to have it nonetheless. The last thing we looked at was the desk, and by we looked at I mean Annabeth did "Hey Percy there's a note here for you". "What does it say" I asked. "check the drawers?" Annabeth said.

"what is this" Annabeth said opening the top drawer. I hopped over to see what she was talking about "hey my designs" I said pulling the papers out of the drawer. "designs?" Malcolm asked. "ya I kinda design boats in my spare time" I said. "really?" Malcolm asked, I nodded "can I see?". "sure" I said. "dude these are amazing" Annabeth said looking over Malcolms shoulder. "Thanks" I said.

"Whoa, what is that" Grover said as he went over to the desk. "What are you talking about" I asked. "can't you guys smell that" Grover asked as he went through the drawers before producing a plate of steaming hot blue cookies. "Jackpot!" I shouted grabbing a cookie. "what are those" Malcolm said, we all turned and looked at him "I mean their cookies what's so special about them". "They're my Moms blue cookies" I said looking up "thanks Dad".

Now here I was 5 days later stuck in the Poseidon cabin, okay so stuck might not be the right word for it. Ever since I was claimed everyone has kinda been keeping a distance, I mean aside from Malcolm, Annabeth, Luke, and Grover it's like I have some disease. So I hang out in my cabin after my activity's or the five of us go do something.

I heard a knock at the door so I went to see who it was "Hey Percy" Malcolm said as I opened the door. "Hey man" I replied "what's going on, I thought we were going to meet up at 6:00". "We were but Chiron wants to see you now" Malcolm said, I nodded and headed off to the big house.

"Chiron?" I said walking into the big house. "In here Percy" Chiron called from down the hall. When I got there he asked me to take a seat "Percy there's something I need to talk to you about something" he said. "Is it that I'm a son of Poseidon" I asked, he nodded "is there some crime against being his son". "No there's nothing wrong with it, it's just at the moment your father and Zeus are having a particularly bad argument. At the most recent council meeting his master bolt was stolen his symbol of power. He accused your father of taking it, on account of the fact that he could have more made. Also there's the pact that the big three made 70 years ago." He said. "what pact?" I asked. "Just after world war 2 the big three swore never to have any more demigod children the fact that you exist is in direct violation of that and has only succeeded in enraging Zeus even more, he's already moved to have you killed."

"So what did you call me in here to say, that I'm as good as dead" I shouted. "No I'm not" Chiron said tiredly "I called you here to discuss your options, Zeus thinks you took his master bolt under your fathers orders. Now we could try to reason with Zeus but I have a feeling that won't work". "Fine then I'll go find it myself, Zeus has no right to accuse me or my father." I shouted.

Chiron nodded like he expected as much "If that's what you want to do then you'll be allowed to go on a quest to find the bolt, you can ask the Oracle for help and you can bring two companions of your choice to help you, also your father wanted you to have this." He said handing me a pen "it's called Riptide"

Hades POV

"Hello Brother" I said to Poseidon, who was furious at the moment. "Don't hello me Hades" he shouted "you attacked my son". "I never attacked your son" I said calmly "I may have scared him a bit but he was never actually harmed, I never broke our agreement". "Then would you mind explaining why you had a fury stashed at my sons school."

He said trying to be a little calmer. "Why you ask? Well there are a few reasons, first there's the most obvious fact that you had a mortal child despite the oath you and Zeus forced me into. Our very existence rides on him, also there's this little fact." I said summoning a piece of paper. "What's that" he asked.

"This little thing is what I use to record mortals lives, it's made the day they're born and used to gauge where they should go when they die, this particular one represents your son's life. Now for the most part there's nothing really remarkable about him, in fact he seems like a normal boy but there's one thing I can't understand." I said leaning forward "I have him registered as being born on August 18 at 6:00 AM, but for some reason he was not able to die till 6:30 AM. It's like he wasn't even mortal for a full half hour, care to explain why".

I thought I saw a hint of fear flash over my brothers face but he covered it up quickly "I don't know why it say's that" he said flatly before flashing out. I sighed and leaned back in my throne "is everything ok uncle" Persephone asked and she walked in with Alecto. "I'm on thin ice with my brother but other than that I'm great" I said. "are you sure you had to scare Perseus" I asked Alecto. "I saw no other option sire" Alecto said. I nodded "very well you may return to your duties" I said.

Percy POV

Ok so right now I'm riding on a very over crowded bus with Grover and Annabeth. The night Chiron told me about that Zeus was planning to kill me I talked to the Oracle and let me just say this, it was beyond creepy. The attic was damp, musty, and dark, then there's the mummy spewing green smoke.

It took everything I had not to run but I managed to stammer out my question of how to find my uncles bolt and I got this in return.

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

When I came out Grover tackled me with a hug and informed me that not everyone makes it out with their sanity. The camps chief of security Argus gave us a ride back to Manhattan where we got on the bus we were currently riding. Grover was passed out in his seat and Annabeth was reading an architecture book in ancient greek which I couldn't do because reading in the car made me car sick.

Suddenly the bus came to a screeching halt "What in blazes is that" the bus driver screamed. "I smell cyclops' " Grover said having been woken up by the sudden stop. "back exit now" Annabeth said jumping out of her seat. Me and Grover charged after her and launched out the back of the bus "what about the people on the bus" I shouted. "The cyclops' are after us if we leave they'll leave them alone" Annabeth said pulling me towards the tree line. We ran for hours with the sound of cyclops' bellowing in the distance, finally we stopped at the edge of an old dirt road "I think we lost them" Grover said in between breaths.

The smell of burgers and fries wafted through the air and my stomach grumbled. To our left was an old run down gardening store, the kind you go to for supply's and little gnomes to put in your garden. Slowly we made our way to the front door and knocked, in a few seconds an older lady or at least I think she was an older lady. I couldn't see her face because it was covered by a veil, she took one look at us and said "oh you poor dears come on in here out of the cold". Me and Annabeth gratefully accepted "guy's something is off" Grover whispered cautiously stepping in the doorway.

"So what are you doing all the way out here" she asked "oh and you can call me aunty Em by the way". "I'm Percy" I said trying to be polite. "we got separated from our circus caravan" Annabeth said. "Is that so well how about you have some food and we can see about contacting them" Em said, her voice was soothing and the smell of the food was intoxicating. Just standing there in that room made me want to lay down and take a rest after all Em was just a friendly old woman, what harm could she really do.

In the back of my mind I noted that she locked the door behind us, but it seemed so unimportant at the time. Em led us to the back room and gave all three of us food, she also started to talk to us but I didn't really listen all that much. I basically inhaled my food which tasted great but seriously Em was starting to freak me out. First off she kept commenting on how beautiful Annabeth's hair was and the second which nearly caused me to choke was when she mentioned that she used to date my dad.

The three of us froze, for a full second all I could hear was a slight hissing 'Medusa' I thought. Annabeth who was the closest to her tried to dash away but Medusa grabbed her by the hair "you're leaving yet daughter of Athena" she said. As fast as I could I pulled my sword and slashed at her arm which succeeded in getting her to let go of Annabeth.

Medusa went to pull back her veil so I shoved Grover behind some statues who I guess were her past victims, and tackled Annabeth who was staring straight at Medusa's face. "Don't look at her eyes or she'll turn you to stone" I shouted. Me and Annabeth scrambled behind some statues "got a mirror?" I asked remembering how the original Perseus killed her, Annabeth shook her head.

"Come out, come out wherever you are children." Medusa said in a taunting voice. With a start I realized she was on the other side of the statue that I was hiding behind so I knocked it over trapping her under it. I closed my eyes and stepped forward sword ready, I could feel Medusa's eyes on me. "don't you just want to take peek hero, I'm defenseless what harm could it do…" she said almost getting me to back down, before her voice turned to anger "What! Her! He chose her over me, he chose that…".

With Medusa about to insult my mother I was able to break out of her control and hack off her head silencing her. I heard her head role away and her body dissolve "you can open your eyes now" Grover said "I got the head".

With Medusa dead we decided to stay in her little store because Grover thought it would help cover up our scent. "Am I the only one who found her reaction to Percy strange" Annabeth asked. "nope" I replied "It's like she knew my mom but I don't know when they would have met". "Is she a demigod" Annabeth asked, I shook my head. "you sure" she asked. "pretty sure" I said. "I can vouch for that" Grover said. "How" I asked.

"If your mom was a demigod I should have been able to smell her scent too but I wasn't." he said. Annabeth nodded her head in acceptance "ok moving on what are your thoughts on the prophecy, _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned, You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned, You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._" I asked.

"Well the first line is kinda obvious" Annabeth said "Hades is the only god who is exclusively based in the west and he is known as one of the shiftiest gods, the rest is still kinda up in the air.". I wasn't sure if Annabeth was right on her assumption of Hades being behind this whole thing but I couldn't find a problem with her reasoning so I just went to sleep.

Athena POV

It was late and I knew I should rest but I just couldn't bring myself to look away, Percy and Annabeth had only been out on their quest for a single day and I was already so proud. Seeing them kill Medusa and my fiance's ex, I have to admit, put me into a really good mood. However the fact that it was my kids who had to fight her both terrified me and made it all the more satisfying. Next to me Poseidon rolled over on our bed "dear you need to get some rest" he said, it sounded kinda funny due to the fact that we were in his underwater palace. "I know but I just worry" I said.

He moved so he was sitting next to me and wrapped his arms around me "I know but remember he's got my strength and your brains, he'll be fine I know it." I sighed and laid down on the bed, I was worried for our kids but with my love's arms around me I felt calm, it didn't make sense but I had decided long ago that some of the greatest things in existence just don't. "I love you" I whispered. "I love you too" he whispered back.

Percy POV the next day

"common guy's" Annabeth said basically dragging us behind her. We had just gotten of the train in Louisiana and she had already decided that we would but using our hour break between trains to see the Louisiana arch. To be honest it did look kinda cool from the outside but I only agreed to this because my mom was a fan of architecture so I thought it would be cool if I took a picture by it just so I could say I've been. As we rode on the elevator to the top this old lady's chiwawa kept barking and it was starting to get on my nerves…..to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:

Hey guys I'm sorry to say this but at the moment I'm extremely busy and trying to update 3 story on a regular bases is killing me, so as much as I hate to say this for the time being this story is paused. Just so I'm clear **I AM NOT **giving up on this story, I **WILL **continue when either things calm down or I finish one of my other story's.


End file.
